rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY (2015 manga)
:For other uses of "RWBY", see RWBY (disambiguation) RWBY is the manga adaptation of the American anime web series of the same name. It is written by manga artist Shirow Miwa and tells an original story unveiling the mystery of the four trailers.RWBY JAPAN's Twitter It is being published in Shueisha's Ultra Jump magazine with supervision by Rooster Teeth. The first chapter was released in the Ultra Jump December issue, on November 19th, 2015.[http://ultra.shueisha.co.jp/backnumber/2015/12/ Shueisha Ultra Jump December 2015] It had colored center and back pages, along with additional art from the manga.Anime News Network' Subsequent chapters are published on the 19th of each month in the ''Ultra Jump magazine. Summary Like the anime, the RWBY manga follows the members of Team RWBY – Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long – and their adventures as they train to become Huntresses at the prestigious Beacon Academy. The manga delves into the motivations and backstory of the four main characters, giving new insights and context. Many characters from the main series also make appearances. The manga also explains some concepts and elements of the setting, such as the Grimm and Dust. The canonicity of the manga is described by Rooster Teeth as being "not non-canon" and "canon until it's not".[https://youtu.be/ZIy6GG3E-kQ?t=1556 RWBY Volume 3 Marathon Live Stream] That is, the details are considered canon until they are contradicted by the show. Writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross were also consulted on the manga's writing. Plot The manga depicts events from throughout the continuity of RWBY in a non-linear narrative that moves back and forth through time freely. The first two chapters delve into Ruby Rose's motivations for becoming a Huntress. Ruby is shown fighting hordes of Beowolves before visiting the grave of her mother in a scenario similar to the "Red" Trailer. Some time later, while attending Beacon Academy, she defends her friend Jaune Arc from Cardin Winchester's torment, but then finds herself facing the school bully in a sparring match arranged by Professor Glynda Goodwitch. With some encouragement from her teammates, Ruby easily defeats Cardin and gains a newfound self-confidence. The third and fourth chapters explore Weiss Schnee's backstory before she met the rest of her team. Ever since she was a child, she has had to live up to high expectations as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. When she decides to study at Beacon Academy to get away from the pressures of her father, he forces her to pass a "test" – a fight against a dangerous possessed suit of armor, reminiscent of her fight in the "White" Trailer. The fifth and sixth chapters cover the "Black" Trailer, showing Blake Belladonna's time with her former mentor and partner, Adam Taurus, and her role in the White Fang. The seventh chapter is a retelling of the "Yellow" Trailer, depicting the brawl started by Yang Xiao Long at Junior Xiong's Club. Characters *Weiss' Father *Winter Schnee *Velvet Scarlatina }} ;Manga-only characters *SDC President's Secretary Chapters }} Development The manga is written and illustrated by Shirow Miwa, whose previous work includes ''Dogs: Prelude and Dogs: Bullets & Carnage, as well as illustrations for numerous magazines and light novels. Rooster Teeth staff, including Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross, discussed the content of the manga with the team in Japan through a translator. Topics included which characters could be used in the story and how characters should be portrayed to keep them consistent with the series.[https://youtu.be/hbCHDhM9Nos?t=1931 RWBY Volume 3 Mid-Season Live Stream] Image Gallery Manga 1 Ultra Jump Cover.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' December 2015 Issue cover Manga 1 Cover.jpg|Chapter 1 cover Manga 2 Cover.jpg|Chapter 2 cover Manga 3 Cover.jpg|Chapter 3 cover Manga 4 Cover.jpg|Chapter 4 cover Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Chapter 5 cover Manga 6 Cover.png|Chapter 6 cover Manga 7 Cover.jpg|Chapter 7 cover Manga 8 Cover.jpg|Chapter 8 cover Notes References Category:General